Cat Ears(The Series)
by dicloniousprincess15
Summary: Ever since Lucy has been 8 years old, she had trouble controlling her powers. Her powers were sealed to only once a year. Will an attempted rape change that?
1. Prologue And Chapter One

**A/N: Doing some editing on each chapter. I'm having someone beta read/fix my story up and I'm re-posting each chapter one FF. This chapter is one that they've fixed up for me. They said my story is alright and that I have everything that I want to say in my head, but my descriptions need some work. So I'm glad I have a beta reader which is my dad. He's an author of only one book that's sold in stores. His story is called "Blood For Power" by "Eddie Laine" If anyone is is into war and vampires than you should give it a read. Anyways he works and might not always have time to read over and fix my story so I'll be not posting for a while until all five chapters that are posted are fixed up. I'm still gonna work on chapter six and others in the mean time. So that's the reason why I'm posting the edited version of each chapter. Please continue to read and hopefully I'll post again. Look forward to it!**

_**Cat Ears**_

_**dicloniouslove&amp;YullenStarDust**_

_**Prologue**_

It was mid-dawn outside as the birds and other woodland creatures are rising out of their slumber for the first time of the day.

A young woman around the age of twenty-three with long blonde hair that went down a little down her back was in the birthing room in the Heartfilia mansion ready to give birth to her first-born child. Her hazel eyes closed tightly in pain as she tried her best not to push at the moment until the personal doctor of the family said so, who was out for the moment.

Jude, her husband with short brown hair that was combed back held onto his wife's hand. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. Squeezing his hand back softly she smiled at him.

"Jude, I love you," she said to the loving wealthy husband owner of a large estate.

"Aye, more than the heavens above;" Jude answered, while tears of happiness and joy shimmered in his brown eyes as he anxiously waited for the baby to be born.

A knock on the door was heard as the person behind it waited for permission to come in.

"Enter" Jude said firmly seeing the doctor come into the room. The doctor walked closer towards Layla who was on the bed in pain wanting to push the baby out.

"Okay, Layla you have to push now." The doctor ordered with Layla spreading her legs open while attempting to push the newborn baby from her womb. Layla bellowed a blood-curdling scream as she pushed violently to bring her new baby into the world.

"You have to push harder, Layla!" The doctor said in a reassuring voice comforting, and encouraging the young woman not to give up just yet.

"I-I'm trying, but I-it hurts!" Layla cried out in pain. Jude only continued to hold onto her hand that she only squeezed tighter by the second. He could already feel the bones breaking in said hand.

"I can see the head!" The doctor said, "Now give it one more good push!"

Layla let out another loud scream as she gave it her all in one more final push, as the baby burst from her womb laying in the hands of the doctor.

The doctor picked the blood stained and gently striking the newborn baby's bare rear end forcing the sounds of life into its lungs, as it cried out for the first time.

"Jude, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Jude answered retrieving the surgical scissors from the obviously proud doctor who was responsible for assisting another life into the world. Jude then walked over to the baby that they had decided to name Lucy and cut the cord that separated her from her mother, Layla.

The doctor took Lucy from Jude and tied the cord off. He handed the girl to her mother who took a good look at her.

"She's beautiful" Layla said smiling with tears of joy in her eyes looking at her newborn daughter.

"Just like her mother." Jude said looking at Lucy as well. She had a head full of blonde hair, two cat ears, and a tail. That wasn't surprising as Layla was a neko as well. A neko is a humanoid demon cat. So Lucy got all her looks from her mother and the eyes from the father.

"Welcome to the world, Lucy" Layla said as she and Jude continued to smile at the small newborn.

* * *

Years later on Lucy's eighth birthday, she was sitting down on the grassy lawn underneath an oak tree in the backyard of the mansion. There in the same yard three other children were playing tag. She told them her secret that she was half-neko. So far the kept it, but today something is going to change.

"Lucy, play tag with us!" John, one of Lucy's friends shouted and beckoned her over.

"Okay!" Lucy shouted back excitedly running over to John and her other two friends, Michael and Katie. John had short black hair that was a slight mess with brown eyes. Michael had the same looks as John since he was John's twin brother except his hair was combed neatly to the side. Katie was also a twin so that made the three identical triplets. Her hair was long and pulled up into a ponytail.

They started playing tag and Lucy ran up to tag John. However, thanks to her powerful strength she accidentally knocked him onto a tree.

"JOHN!" Michael and Katie shouted in horror running over towards their brother.

Lucy simply stared in horror as well. She quickly ran over to John. Once she got there she saw that he was impaled on a branch leaving a large hole piercing his abdomen.

"J-John" Lucy said kneeling down next to his dying form with grief tear filled eyes.

A horrid cough was heard from him as he spoke "L-Lucy, why is it so dark?" John asked scared for his life with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Because it's nighttime" Lucy answered sadly knowing that her friend was near his end. She couldn't stop looking at the branch that had made its way through John.

"Don't lie to me, Lucy. The sun was high in the sky a minute ago" He let out another horrid cough with more blood spilling out.

"John," Katie said sobbing into Michael's shoulder who said nothing. He was just staring sadly at John's dying body.

"John, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Lucy cried as she held him tightly in her arms.

"I can't breathe," John gasped for air as he tried his best to stay alive, but inside he knew that he couldn't.

"Sorry!" Lucy exclaimed getting off of John's body that was continuously dripping blood onto the branch and dying ground below crimson.

"Don't cry, Lucy." He coughed up more blood. "I-I don't mind drying." He lied weakly turning his head towards Lucy even though he couldn't see her. "Lucy, I forgive you" he then closed his eyes for the last time as his heart stopped beating.

Lucy let out a heartbroken scream as her eyes turned red and her fingernails turned to claws.

"L-Lucy" Michael and Katie said in unison looking fearfully at their now changed friend. Lucy looked over at the two not recognizing them at all. She rose up off the ground and began walking slowly towards them.

They only stepped back trying to get away from her. She walked closer and they screamed running away. It didn't take her long to get to them, only a few seconds. She swiped at Michael and his head flew off sending blood everywhere. Katie only stood in horror looking at her now dead brothers' as Lucy swiped her in half. The two bodies fell over until they finally hit the ground.

_**Cat Ears**_

_**dicloniouslove&amp;YullenStarDust**_

_**Chapter One**_

Lucy's brown eyes opened up as she sat up in bed from her nightmare. Her hearing began to be more sensitive than usual as it did once each year. She sighed sounds of relief as she put one of her hands on her head to feel the furry blonde appendage that was there. Lucy purred as she touched her own cat ear. A blonde tail popped out from behind her too. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up out of it.

"I guess I should get this day over with," said Lucy bored as she walked towards the walk-in closet that held her clothes. Opening the doors to her closet, she walked in looking at what she wanted to wear. There were tons of clothes in the closet. The pants and skirts were on the bottom racks while the shirts and blouses were hanging up on the top racks. She picked a light blue low cut shirt with a hood attached to the back of it that showed her mid-drift and black pants that went down to her knees.

"It's too bad that the pants don't have a hole for my tail, but I think that it's for the best since it will hide my tail from the other Guild members." She stripped out of her pajamas and got dressed into the outfit she had picked out for herself.

Folding her pajamas neatly in her hands, she walked out of the closet and put the pajamas in the bottom drawer that was in the corner of her bedroom. Yawning she walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Picking up the toothbrush she put the toothpaste on the brush. She put the toothbrush in her mouth and brushed all her teeth until they were pearly white. She poked a single fang with her left hand careful that it didn't bleed. She then grabbed a hairbrush and brushed her long blonde hair leaving it down.

She walked out of the bathroom and towards a drawer where she had some socks. She put them on she then went to the front door. Putting on her white sneakers, she pulled the hood over her head and walked out of her seventy thousand jewels apartment. The apartment was close to her guild, Fairy Tail so she didn't have to walk far.

Once there she opened the doors to find Gray, an eighteen-year-old boy with messy black hair and midnight blue eyes flying towards her thanks to a fiery punch Natsu, a spiky pink haired, onyx-eyed eighteen-year-old boy gave him. Gray was an Ice-Make Wizard while Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer.

Lucy dodged with cat-like reflexes, almost faster than the eye can see. The only ones who saw her move was Loki, a ginger haired, hazel-eyed playboy who was also the celestial zodiac spirit Leo.

Natsu that happened to see her move too ran up to her in excitement. "When did you get so fast, Lucy?"

"What are you talking about, Natsu? I've always been this fast" she laughed nervously hoping that he wouldn't find out her secret.

"Natsu! You Shitty Flame Head! Come Back Here And Fight Me!" Gray yelled out fixing to send an ice-cannon on his pink haired rival.

"Heh" Natsu said jumping away from Lucy to continue his fight with the Ice Wizard.

"That's enough you two" Lucy said walking up to them, but they ignored her as they continued to fight with magic.

"ICE MAKE-!" Gray yelled out, but before he could blast the ice-cannon Lucy growled making both of the boys look at her.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!" She yelled out. Both gulped as Gray let his ice cannon dissolve and Natsu let his fireball disappear "That's better" she than walked away from her two friends and going up to her best friend, Loki.

She smiled at him as he noticed her and gave a smile back. Walking up to her he decided to compliment her looks "You look beautiful as always, Lucy" That compliment made her blush as she stammered.

"T-thanks" Loki didn't say anything just smirked.

He noticed the hood on her head and asked, "Why is there a hood on your head? You never really wear a hood"

"No reason, I just wanted to try on a new look." She smiled, but averted her eyes away from his gaze not wanting to look straight at him.

"Are you hiding something from me? You know you can always talk about anything with me" he wanted to know what his master was hiding. You see Lucy was a celestial wizard that has control of almost all twelve of the zodiac keys. The keys are special they either come in silver or gold. The silver keys summon lesser celestial spirits while the gold keys summon the zodiac spirits and Lucy is the owner of Loki's key.

"I'm not hiding anything. Now excuse me I want to go outside for some air," Lucy said flatly as she walked away from him and out of the Guild. She had to keep her secret that she was half-neko away from the other Guild members. She wasn't a celestial spirit and neither was her mother, Layla. She looked up into the bright blue sky as she said "Mother I wish you were here to help me out" She smelt an unfamiliar scent as she noticed a gang of boys walking up to her.

"Look at what we have here boys. A cute little blonde girl" the first boy, Stanley said licking his lips looking at Lucy. It seems they didn't care if they were in front of one of the most powerful guilds in all the country of Fiore. They wanted to take advantage of Lucy and she knew that too.

"Heh, yes boss she does look pretty cute," the second boy, Mark said.

"Shall we rape her, boss?" The third boy, Matt asked.

"Yes we shall" Stanley said to his two flunkies.

Lucy got into a defensive stance and growled at her three attackers. "Leave me alone" she threatened.

"Or what you'll slap us with your purse?" Stanley said while Mark and Matt laughed.

"No, I'll kill you" she said, her eyes flashed from brown to red in fear for her life. Her fingernails turned into claws and Mark saw that.

"B-boss, she has claws"

Lucy's hood fell off her head as her two cat ears showed. It surprised her at first, but then she noticed that it didn't matter if her ears showed or not at the moment. All that mattered was to get away from the three attackers.

"Oh look here, a little cat girl. Now I want to rape you all the more now." Stanley said. "Hold her down I'll take off her clothes"

"Right boss" the other two boys answered. They walked up to Lucy who was frozen stiff due to fear itself. The two knocked Lucy down to the ground and held her down by her shoulders and legs.

Stanley walked up to her and forcefully pulled down her pants and panties. He smirked as he noticed her tail. "So you even have a tail"

She screamed in fear as she tried to kick him away, but it didn't work because boy two had a firm grip on her legs.

'_Why am I so helpless?_' she thought crying. "Loki" she muttered. "Help"

"What was that freak?" Stanley said hardly hearing her speak. He only heard the word, Help. "You want help? Too bad, no one is going to help you now"

"LOKI, HELP!" she screamed hoping the one she loved will save her.

"I like it when my women scream" Stanley said while the other two boys laughed.

Lucy was scared stiff as Stanley unzipped his pants. That was when she only saw red. Her demon strength appeared as she got away from her attackers by swiping at Stanley leaving a deep gash on his chest. He quickly got away from her and yelled out in pain.

"You stupid bitch!" he said as he brought out a gun and went to shoot, but she only dodged the bullets. She ran up to him and thrust her hand in his chest pulling out his beating heart. Crushing the bloody organ in her hand boy one dropped dead. She let the remains of the heart drop onto the ground.

"D-DEMON!" The other two boys yelled and started to run away, but Lucy was too fast for them for she killed them also with her claws. She saw the bodies quickly drop to the ground.

Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps. She turned behind her to see Loki standing there. She glared at him thinking he was also going to attack her.

"Lucy" he said walking up to her. She only swiped at him with her claws, which he only dodged. All she could see was red. "Lucy look at me" he calmly said. She looked at him with her red eyes.

He walked up to her carefully, but she only growled every time he came closer. "Calm down, Lucy" he came up close to her and she swiped at him again, but this time he caught her hand with his. He then pulled her into a tight hug. "It'll be okay, Lucy. The bad people are gone" she tried her best to get away from his grip, but he only held on tighter.

L-Loki" she said unsure if it was really him or not.

"Yes, it's me" he answered. '_What happened to you, Lucy_' he thought.

She sniffed him and recognizing his scent. She relaxed into his arms as her red eyes slowly turned back to brown. Her eyes watered as she began crying, "I called for you, but you didn't come"

"I'm sorry, but you're okay now" he noticed her state of clothing and asked, "What did they do to you?"

"They tried to rape me, but when I saw one of them unzip his pants I blacked out. I don't remember anything that happened afterwards." Lucy got out of his grip and walked towards her clothes putting them back on.

'_She didn't remember she killed them_' Loki frowned.

"I want to go home now," she said terrified looking at the three dead bodies on the floor in front of the Guild.

"Okay I'll walk you home"

"Thanks," with that the two walked to Lucy's apartment and through the front door.

"So have you always had cat ears and a tail?' Loki asked.

"Yes, I get them only once a year" she said. "I'm sorry for hiding it from you. Not even the other spirits know"

"I see. Well they do look cute on you" when he kissed her forehead, her face heated up in a fierce blush.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I love you."

"You always tell me that."

"It's true I do love you and always will until the day I die. I never loved anyone as strong as I love you before now" he confessed.

"I-I see" she stammered again.

"What do you say, Lucy? Would you like to be with me?"

"So you're asking to be my boyfriend?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I'd say Yes if you are" she smiled.

He smiled back as he gave a long kiss to her lips. He pulled back from the kiss after a minute had passed.

"Be mine?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I'll be yours" Lucy answered.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Doing some editing on each chapter. I'm having someone beta read/fix my story up and I'm re-posting each chapter one FF. This chapter is one that they've fixed up for me. They said my story is alright and that I have everything that I want to say in my head, but my descriptions need some work. So I'm glad I have a beta reader which is my dad. He's an author of only one book that's sold in stores. His story is called "Blood For Power" by "Eddie Laine" If anyone is is into war and vampires than you should give it a read. Anyways he works and might not always have time to read over and fix my story so I'll be not posting for a while until all five chapters that are posted are fixed up. I'm still gonna work on chapter six and others in the mean time. So that's the reason why I'm posting the edited version of each chapter. Please continue to read and hopefully I'll post again. Look forward to it!**

**Cat Ears**

**dicloniouslove&amp;YullenStarDust**

**Chapter Two**

It was mid-day when Loki and Lucy walked through the front door of Lucy's home. The two found out that they had a lot in common when explaining their pasts. When Loki's key was in the hands of Karen a very abusive female master who had treated him and the celestial zodiac ram, Aries badly. She died while in a fight with another celestial wizard four years ago.

Lucy harbored hatred towards her father for ignoring her for almost all her life. Ever since her mother died her father, Jude had become colder towards her. She remembered the guild getting attacked by another guild in the country of Fiore called Phantom Lord. There were four members in the group, The Element Four. All were defeated although two of them changed their ways and joined Lucy's current guild, Fairy Tail. Juvia; the female blue-haired and blue-eyed water wizard who can turn her physical form into the liquid itself. She had a huge obsession with Gray as well. She obsessed to the point of stalking him.

Gajeel the iron dragon slayer who was raised by the iron dragon, Melalicana. He also has long black hair, piercings on his ears, chin, and nose.

Sol a green haired, black eyed adult male with a monocle, and a thin mustache. He can use earth magic.

Aria a bald man who keeps his eyes wrapped in bandages and only takes them off when he wants to drain his opponent of their magical powers. To wizards magical power is their lifeline. If they are drained of their magical power it can make them really sick or near death. He also has tanned skin and magenta colored eyes and uses wind magic.

Finally last but not least, there is Totomaru whose hair color is both black and white. He has black eyes, dressed in a traditional Japanese garment and uses fire magic.

She remembered Natsu saving her from a tower she had fallen from and Natsu happened to have come running and save her from falling to her death.

Later on the next day Lucy boarded a train traveling to her old mansion confronting her father following after the kidnapping to tell him how she really felt. She expressed her hatred towards Jude and the fact that he ignored her as a child. She then left the place she once called home hopefully for good.

"Well I'm glad we got those off our chests." The ginger-haired celestial spirit laughed as he removed his blue tinted sunglasses to clean them.

The blonde-haired neko softly gasped when she saw his hazel eyes in which the light softly reflected off of them perfectly. She began to feel her face flush red in shyness.

"What? What is it?" Loki asked curiously as he put his glasses back on. He was clueless as to why his now girlfriend was blushing.

Lucy shyly smiled and looked away for a brief moment. "Nothing… It's nothing. You just…look handsome without your sunglasses."

"Oh, you think so huh?" Loki chuckled, and then gave Lucy a tight hug goodnight.

Lucy hugged him in return moving her right hand onto the upper part of his back. "Maybe I should stop wearing them for the time being." He considered, but will still give it some thought into it.

The two then pulled back, but their hands were still wrapped on each other's backs. Loki then leaned in for a kiss and Lucy followed suit. The two shared a loving kiss before releasing their hold on each other.

"See you tomorrow, Lucy." Loki waved to her as he went out of sight. She had to admit, she was saddened to see him go and wanted to stop to ask him if he wanted to stay with her overnight, but decided not to. She was starting to grow exhausted from what happened earlier. She then went inside her bedroom, shutting the door behind her and not forgetting to lock it. She also locked the windows because she knew a certain pink haired dragon slayer might come in through there. He had a bad habit of breaking and entering through her window just to visit her.

Lucy sighed as she walked to the bed and plopping down onto the mattress not caring if there was dried up blood on her clothes. She didn't even know how it got there.

"I'm so tired" she said aloud to herself as she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of her and Loki together. The next morning Lucy woke up with her hearing sensitive again. "Could it be?" She said to herself. Her hand went up to her head to feel for her cat ears. They were there and so was her tail too that was now moving behind her.

"No way," She said in disbelief. "This can't be happening. The spell couldn't have worn off. It's supposed to last eternity! I'm only supposed to be a neko only once a year!" Lucy started bawling into her hands worrying about what the others will think of her. Will they reject her because she was a neko? Will they kick her out of the Guild?

Lucy sighed talking aloud to herself since no one was there. "Nah, they wouldn't do that, because they're all my friends." Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and decided to take a shower to get the dried blood off.

Lucy turned the hot water making sure that it wasn't too hot. Lucy stripped out of her clothing and walked into the shower.

Lucy picked up the bar of soap and began scrubbing her entire body. "I still don't know how all this blood got on me," She said as she watched the red liquid go down the drain.

Lucy exhaled as to hope that the question that went through her mind would go away after she showered, but they didn't.

As she was thinking of the blood she thought the worst. "O-Oh my gosh…" she covered her mouth with her hands. "I…. couldn't have possibly…"

Lucy fell to her knees in the shower before finishing her sentence, resting her hand on the tile wall. Her breathing became more altered and rapid than before. When it went back to normal, she got out of the shower, dried off with a towel, and put some new clothes on. Taking the hairdryer she dried her hair and put it in a ponytail. She put a jacket on that came with a hood.

Putting on her shoes and socks she walked out of her apartment and towards the Guild yawning.

"Hey guys!" Lucy called out to her friends when she entered Fairy Tail. They all greeted her with a smile.

'_How can they smile like that when I'm like this? It must be because they don't know the truth. I plan to keep it that way too_' Lucy thought as she walked up to them.

"You're wearing a hood again, Lucy" Erza, a long scarlet-haired girl that was wearing armor said studying her.

"You smell different than usual" Natsu said standing so close she could feel Natsu's hot breath on her cheek.

"Get off me, you pervert!" Lucy yelled and threw him off of her, but her claws accidentally scratched his arm.

"Ouch, Lucy; that hurt!" Natsu said looking at the scratch marks on his arm.

"S-sorry, I accidentally scratched you and about the smell I put some new perfume on." Lucy lied hoping that would get him to stop asking about the smell.

"Let's look for a job to take." Gray said walking over to the job board.

Lucy smiled, since that would take her mind off of the smell question.

Gray scanned the papers to see if any sparked his interest. He finally found one and called Lucy, Loki, Erza, and Natsu over.

"Here" he said and pointed to the paper that caught his eye and read it to them. "A woman and her family are killed after a rogue wizard raids their house. It isn't known if the wizard is male or female, but he or she is very dangerous and will fire at anyone in his or her path. Also, the reason is unknown as to why, but that will be found out if anyone at this Guild takes the job.

Lucy saw that it was worth five thousand jewels. She sighed as she noticed that it wouldn't cover her rent since they all had to split the money between all of them.

'_Wow_' Lucy she thought to herself. '_It seems like we've been hunting down rogue wizards all this week. I wonder why…_'

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed the paper and rushed out the door. All five of them including a blue exceed named Happy, an exceed is a talking cat with white wings. Although Harpy's wings weren't showing at the moment, but they do whenever he wants to fly.

"Natsu, Wait up!" Happy shouted and flew after his best friend. The others went after the two towards the train station.

Once on the train Natsu was between Erza and Gray looking horrible. "Uugh stop the train." It looked like he was about to throw up, but didn't. His face was pale, because of his terrible motion sickness. He couldn't handle any vehicle or moving thing what so ever. He could handle Happy carrying him through the sky since he doesn't think of him as a vehicle, but as a friend instead.

"You better not puke on me flame brain." Gray said looking at Natsu in disgust who only moaned in agony.

"I know a cure!" Happy said.

"Whaat is it?" Natsu asked not wanting to talk at the moment.

"Erza is the cure; right?" Lucy asked while laughing. She then saw Erza punch Natsu in the stomach hard enough to knock him out.

"So now that's out of the way. What now?" Gray asked looking out the window seeing the town that they are supposed to arrive in in clear view.

"I think we're here because the train is stopping." Loki said looking outside at the town as well.

The train completely stopped, but Natsu was still out cold. Erza lifted him over her shoulder and they walked off the train and into the town.

"Wow…this place is so pretty…" Happy's eyes beamed as the group was walking down the cobbled streets of the city seeing all the decorations and pretty buildings. He smelled the scent of fish cooking from a ship near the bay, and his mouth started watering.

"It seems we're in Hargeon." Lucy said looking around at the town that was known for its fishing industry and not for wizardry.

Erza what Happy was looking at and said "We don't have time, Happy." She told him a smile knowing how excited he gets around fish. "We have to find the house and see what we can find that the rogue wizard was probably after."

Happy pouted, crossing his little arms. He groaned out "Fine"

When the group wasn't looking, Happy ran off and stole a piece of fish off of the small barbecue that the fisherman had put out.

"Come back here and give me back my fish!" The fisherman yelled, but Happy ignored him and ran back to the group.

"Let's see where the house is," Lucy said to herself walking around looking for people to ask. She found an old man sitting on his front porch in a rocking chair.

Lucy walked up to him and asked, "Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Are you a saleswoman? I don't have anything I want to buy nor do I have any jewels to give to you."

Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance at the old man but didn't say anything.

"No. No. I'm not a saleswoman I just wanted to ask you a question," Lucy said.

"Go ahead then"

"Alright, do you know if there was a house raid nearby here in town?" she asked.

"Sure do. It's on Elm Street, but you better be careful. I heard that the wizard is still on the loose." The old man said.

"Thank you for your time, sir. Goodbye." She then left the house. The old man called out once again to Lucy as she departed. "Take that hood off! Only hoodlums wear hoods!" the old man stated. Lucy politely ignored the old man's comments making her way back to her group muttering "it's on Elm Street."

"Don't worry about what the old said about your hood, Lucy." Loki told her, resting his hand on her shoulder knowing that she was annoyed with the old man.

Lucy smiled shyly with a blush appearing on her cheeks. Natsu happened to see the affection between them and couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy. He had mixed feelings about Lucy. The celestial wizard he had met in the past when she first joined the Guild. Not wanting his jealousy to get the best of him he looked away, but couldn't hold back the furious blush he had on his cheeks.

They all finally came across the raided house. It was bigger than they expected. They assumed for it to be a regular sized house, but it turned out to be a mansion.

"Who would raid a mansion this size?" Gray said pondering to himself.

Erza cleared her throat causing the ice wizard's train of thought to go away, but the action wasn't caused towards Gray. It was towards getting ready to enter the mansion. She had the urge to knock on the door to see if anyone was in there. Possibly seeing if there was anything for the attacker to steal, but she resisted it and opened the door. It seemed to be locked so she tried again.

"Let me try." Natsu smirked and hit his fists together. A ring of fire emerged below him with his pink hair flowing wildly as he summoned up a fireball. He sent the fireball towards the door, but it only singed a part of it.

Gray exhaled in frustration and Natsu noticed. However he knew now wasn't the time for the two to bicker and call each other names. So the sigh was all Gray let out of his system towards the dragon slayer.

"Ice- Make- Arrow!" Gray called the words out one by one and sent a huge ice arrow towards the door. The group watched as the ice broke through, the pieces of wood sent flying in the sky and some falling to the ground.

Lucy, Loki, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy dusted off any pieces that landed on them and went inside.

Lucy happened to notice the police tape where the bodies were found. The tape had given it away.

"Strange…" Lucy said to herself.

"What seems to be the problem, Luce?" Natsu asked her and didn't see Loki glare at him for a brief moment when he heard Natsu use his nickname for Lucy.

"There's police tape still here." The blonde neko pointed out. "Wouldn't it usually be gone after the police are done taking the bodies and have searched for any possible evidence of the crime scene?"

"Yes. Yes it would." Erza had one hand under her chin in thought thinking over what Lucy just informed them. One eyebrow was furrowed in pondering as well.

Erza carefully walked towards the tape and bent down to touch it. However she saw that it disappeared once her fingers slightly brushed up against it. She gasped and stepped back quickly. "What the hell?"

Erza then gasped one more time as the tape appeared again, but it wrapped around her, Gray, Loki, and Natsu. A small one was also used for Happy. The tape had bound them tight and lifted them up in the air sticking to the roof.

Lucy's brown eyes widened, as she couldn't believe what was happening. "Guys!" she yelled to them "What in the world is going on?" she was confused and scared for her group.

"I don't know!" Erza gritted her teeth trying to get out, but the tape on them didn't budge. "I have a feeling that the rogue wizard is behind this…"

"Did someone mention me?" They heard a chuckle come from the main entrance that the group had busted in from.

The rogue wizard known as Kenneth looked around smirking at what he had caused.

"My, my. You guys really know how to make an entrance." He laughed and removed the hood he had on his head. He had a cloak over his black magician clothes that had a hood attached to it.

Lucy sharply exhaled and so did the rest of the group. "Y-you are a-!"

"Yes, I'm a neko." Kenneth didn't have any problem revealing who he was. "And…I can sense that you are too. Weren't you the daughter of…?"

Lucy knew what he was going to say, which was about her father whom she hated. She had a feeling that he was about to threaten her neko mother, Layla too.

"You shut up!" Lucy hissed showing her fangs. Her eyes turned red in anger and her claws came out.

Lucy and Kenneth advanced into a blood-boiling melee. Lucy ended up suffering a lot of wounds with most being on her arms and legs, blood dripping down from the wounds itself. Part of her clothing were due to the attacks the neko sent at her, which her psychic attacks he used with his mind. It was almost hard landing any hits on him.

"Heh," Kenneth scoffed and Lucy had a bad feeling about this as she was trying to catch her breath. He planned on finishing her off as he was looking directly at the x-shaped wound he caused on her forehead, which was slightly bleeding.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy growled getting her stamina back. She ran at him with all her might, but ended up getting thrown back with her hood coming off and tail emerging from the slash on her pants that he sent at her. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw what happened and couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Erza, Gray, and Loki. He saw by their faces that they somehow knew of what Lucy's secret was.

Lucy noticed as well what happened right on time and gasped in horror. She tried to put the hood back over her ears, but saw that it was torn up. It was too late.

"Oh, is the little kitty scared that her secret's come out?" Kenneth teased her. "You're such a weakling…"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Lucy yelled out running up to him with lightning speed. She was even faster than the rogue wizard who didn't have time to reach as she swiped off his head, blood landing on her and the floor as well.

Lucy turned towards everyone and glared. She didn't recognize them at all, but had a strange feeling that she recognized Loki. She grinned walking up to him with her fangs showing.


	3. Chapter Three

The group gasped, but were concerned about Lucy's sudden change. Lucy was growling at them, but inside, she was wondering why in the world her inner demon was in control.

She shook her head, and managed to take the reins. "Erza, Loki, Happy, Natsu, Gray…" she said to them at once, "How do I get you guys out of the tape?"

Erza realized that she had her sword with her, but it was in the hilt of it's carrier. "Dammit…" she muttered. She lifted her head back and tried her best to reach for the handle of the sword with her teeth. And with Gray's help—since he was the one closest to her at the time—she cut the tape until it was almost done, and then sent the sword flying towards Happy, who was released instantly.

Thankfully, his wings saved him in time before he could fall to the ground. Gray then used a minimum amount of ice powers to cut through the rest of the tape, and the two landed safely. Gray caught Natsu in his arms, while Loki was caught in Erza's arms…making the situation awkward for the Ice Wizard and the Dragon Slayer.

"Now that the rogue wizard is done for and is…dead." Natsu paused before saying that word, "We can—Lucy?"

His onyx eyes widened when he saw Lucy growling at them. She hadn't changed yet, and her eyes were still their demonic red. He and the others were having a bad feeling about this.

"Lucy…" Loki stepped forward. "It's us. You remember us, right?"

Before he could do anything, Lucy glanced at Gray, and an unknown smirk came across her face…It was evil and dark.

"Oh shit." Gray muttered and went to summon up an Ice Guard spell, but the blonde neko charged at him so fast he couldn't react in time.

Loki stepped in just at the right moment, and winced in pain as Lucy slashed across his chest, causing three big wounds to appear. they weren't deep, and not fatal either.

Lucy then blinked, feeling her vision coming back when she had realized who had stepped in front of her…not to mention the wounds she had caused, but she didn't know that at first.

"L-Loki!" she began to cry. "Oh gosh…If I caused those wounds, I…I'm so sorry." Loki winced as he tried to stand up, so Erza and Natsu helped him out.

The lion didn't say anything else to that, except with a reply, "It's alright, Lucy." He gave her a quick hug despite his injuries, and almost coughed up blood.

Lucy then happened to see the dead body of the rogue neko wizard behind them, and her eyes widened in horror.

"What happened? Who could have done such a horrible thing? The rogue wizard's head is…" Lucy couldn't even finish her sentence. Tears were dripping down her face from her eyes even though she didn't know why.

Loki rested a hand on her shoulder, and Lucy slowly looked up, soon locking her eyes on her celestial spirit boyfriend.

Lucy didn't know what to say, since tears were welling up in her eyes as she hugged Loki tightly. Her tears slipped into his wounds, and he winced slightly in pain.

"…So what do we do now?" Natsu asked out of curiosity, glancing at the rogue wizard first, then at the others. "The rogue cat is dead, and Lucy is actually a—"

He was shushed by the others except Happy. "What? What did I say?"

"We have to keep Lucy's neko form a secret." Erza warned the pink-haired Dragon Slayer with a strict tone. "If it gets out that she is a half demon, which we just experienced, who knows what'll happen to her. Also, Lucy doesn't really want to put anyone in danger."

Natsu nodded in comprehension, and then his wyes widened in disbelief at the redhead's first statement. "Wait…did you, Gray, and Loki know about this before Happy and I did?" He had a bit of curiosity in his tone.

"We had a feeling, but didn't really know up until now" Erza said. She looked at Loki who was holding a sleeping Lucy in his arms.

"She must be exhausted" Gray said looking at the scene.

Lucy then started whimpering in her sleep. "John, Michael, Katie" she said in her sleep. "Don't die"

Erza and the others, except Loki and the sleeping Lucy, were confused of what she was talking about.

"Who are those people?" Happy asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter right now." Loki sighed, half relieved that Lucy was alright, as well as the rest of the group. "But we need to head back to the Guild and inform Master about what happened during the mission."

It was a little tough but they managed to get Lucy to her home without her being seen.

They were just waiting for her to wake up. Erza walked in holding some old newspapers. "I think…you all might want to see this. I might have found out who Michael, Katie, and John are or were"

"What do you mean by 'were'?" Gray asked Erza. She gave the old news papers to him. "This happened ten years ago."

"Just read it, Gray" Erza said.

"A gruesome murder happened at the backyard of the Heartfilia mansion. Three kids were murdered. A boy by the name of John had a branch through his stomach. Two other children by the names of Michael and Katie were decapitated and sliced in half. The suspect still hasn't been caught…"

"Oh gosh…" Natsu gasped, reading over Gray's shoulder. "That's horrible…you don't think Lucy…"

Gray muttered, "Stop looking over my shoulder, you shitty Flame-head!" before answering. "I don't think so, but we might have to assume that based on what happened to the rogue wizard back at the mansion.

Erza definitely looked worried about this. "But if Lucy finds out that we know about the murders, she'll be heartbroken and her trust in us will be gone. Also, we know that Lucy didn't mean to do those murders. Her demonic form takes over her and makes her do things she would never think of doing"

"But what about the serial murders?" Happy asked, looking at the top left corner of the newspaper. The group looked at the Exceed in confusion. Happy then pointed over to it.

"Oh…" Erza blinked, and scanned over them. She was shocked reading them, but was confused of why it stated that the murders were done at night. She had a bad feeling about this…but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Lucy's fingers turned to claws, back to fingernails, and claws again. It looked like her demon was trying to take over but Lucy was trying to fight it, but struggling.

"Lucy" Loki said.

'This…isn't good…' Loki thought. 'I remember her telling me that her demonic form takes over at night..and it's night time…"

He then gasped. 'We need to snap her out of it before she kills anyone!'

"We need to tie her down just in case her demonic side takes over." Loki said.

"I'll handle it." Gray then bound Lucy's arms and legs to the bed.

The cold woke Lucy up however she was in her demon form.

"Let me go" Lucy growled looking at the others.

"We can't do that" Erza said staring at Lucy.

"I'll kill you all and the humans. I'll kill every last one of them"

Everyone started to get nervous when they heard that cold sentence come from Lucy.

"Oh crap." Natsu muttered.

"Don't worry she can't get out of the ice" Gray said surely.

Lucy suddenly broke out of her bonds and head through the door before anyone could stop her.

She didn't kill the group because they were her other side's friends, but that didn't stop her from killing anyone else. Besides she was immortal and couldn't die.

The others started running after her, but lost her due to her demonic speed.

"Crap. We lost her!" Natsu grumbled.

"It's too late…" Erza feared. "She might kill someone.."

They then heard a scream come from a house a few miles away from the city. The group froze until it was quiet. A few minutes passed until Natsu picked up a scent.

Lucy had found a home of an ordinary family, and slaughtered them without any warning. Blood splattered around the house, and the cat in the house ran away in fear.

She then spotted Natsu and the others at the door and hissed. "What do you humans want…?"

"Lucy you need to stop this senseless killing" Natsu said slightly afraid to go up to her in fear of getting killed.

"Never. You probably want to know who caused all those murders ten years ago." She smiled darkly. "It was me and I enjoyed killing them. Especially my first kill which was my other side's friends. What were there names? Oh yeah they were Michael, John, and Katie. I am also quite glad the spell that was placed on me disappeared. Stupid father making it so that my powers were sealed to once a year."

She looked at the others. "Oops it looks like I've said too much"

They expected her to say that about her father…but were shocked about what the demonic effect had on Lucy.

"Lucy…" Loki didn't know what to say.

"Guys! We need something to bind her tight!" Gray announced, "And quick!"

The group searched frantically for anything, and found some rope. It looked durable, and strong enough to bind Lucy up. But they'll have to see how it works.

Happy got the rope, and with the group's help, get the rope down. They then counted to three and wrapped the rope around Lucy. They then pulled as tight as they could, but not too tight to the point it would irritate Lucy's skin.

"You…you bastards!" Lucy growled, and her red eyes radiated. "You really think that this rope will hold me?"

The sunlight began hitting through the windows shining on Lucy. "D…dammit" Lucy said feeling her strength fade away.

Lucy woke up from her demonic state. She yawned like she was tired. "Where are we guys?" Lucy didn't see the bodies yet, but noticed she was tied. She noticed that she was bound by a rope. She struggled against it and then gave up knowing she couldn't break through it.

"Why am I tied up? Can you get me out of here?"

"Should we release her?" Happy asked.

"I think we need to tell her about the killings that she you know…" Natsu said.

"Yes tell her about all of it" Gray said.

"it might break her heart, but I agree too." Erza said.

"Let's tell her" Loki said.

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked.

The group got saddened looks on their faces, and didn't know how to explain it well to Lucy.

"Let me start." Erza raised her hand in offering. She then explained.

The blonde woman's eyes widened in horror, which was shown through the sudden depth of skin under her eyes. "No…no!" she started denying.

"It's…true, Lucy." Loki sighed sadly. "You did those murders, including this one…but we know that you didn't mean to do them."

Lucy couldn't believe a word that they were saying. "I know…but…it can't be true! I…I…" Tears started to emerge in her now glassy brown eyes. "I…"

She started to cry. "I…didn't know I killed…a ton of people…" she said between sobs, "Why? Why…?!"

Everyone became quiet except for Lucy, her sobs were breaking the silence.

"I think that we need to let Lucy down." Loki told the group.

And with that , they carefully removed the rope from Lucy's waist. Loki caught Lucy in her arms, and Lucy blushed massively. The orange-haired lion couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's the Lucy I love" he told her with a warm smile.

"So it only comes out at night?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and when your life is in danger as well: Erza explained.

"I see but how are you going to protect the town from me?"

"Don't worry we'll watch over you" Happy said.

"Yes watch over you all night and day" Natsu said looking Lucy up and down.

Erza noticed that and hit Natsu upside the head. "Natsu behave!"

Natsu groaned rubbing his head. "Alright. Fine. Fine…"

Lucy blushed not out of shyness, but out of embarrassment. "Erza's right, Natsu. Besides, I have a boyfriend now."

Loki smiled inwardly at that, knowing Lucy wouldn't betray him for Natsu, besides he knew Natsu really likes Gray despite their constant bickering. He didn't know about Gray though. If his feelings were the same as Natsu's.

"We need to get you cleaned up" Loki said.

"Yes, but it seems all my strength is gone. I can hardly move a muscle." Lucy said.

"Let me carry you then." Loki said picking her up bridal style.

"No you don't. Not this way. Carry me on your back" Lucy said.

Loki sighed and changed their positions. The group then walked back towards Lucy's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Gray saw that Natsu was acting a bit…strange. "What's the matter, Shitty Flame-head?"

Natsu didn't notice his odd, playful smirk. "Don't tell me that, you ice birdbrain—" he stopped himself, noticing that he was blushing.

"What? Is Lucy on your brain now?" The dark-haired wizard asked him.

Natsu hesitated. "No…" his voice trailed off. Sure, he kind of liked Lucy, but he loved Gray more. And he couldn't confess his love.

But Gray, even though he was being sarcastic with his question, saw underneath Natsu's blushing.

He started walking towards Natsu, and Natsu's onyx eyes widened. "What…the hell..are you doing?" He asked in surprise until Gray locked his lips on Natsu's softly.

Gray then put his hand on Natsu's waist, squeezing it firmly. Natsu's eyes widened, but then accepted the kiss.

* * *

In Lucy's house, Lucy purred like a kitten as Loki was helping her wash off the blood.

Loki was blushing massively.

"…You know, this must be awkward for the two of us since we just got together," Lucy told him, "but it's actually quite cute."

"Okay you're done. Do you think you can get dressed on your own?" Loki asked trying to hide his erection. The nude blonde neko in front of him was just adorable.

"I'll manage" Lucy said and stepped out of the shower. She dried off and picked an outfit out for her to wear. It was a cowgirl outfit that included the hat as well. She tucked her tail in her pants and presented herself to Loki who was dressed in his normal outfit. A tuxedo.

He looked at Lucy and thought to get his erection away. 'Think of Makarov naked. Think of Makarov naked.' the image in his head immediately made his erection go away.

"Well let's get going to the Guild." Lucy said and dragged Loki with her to the Guild wanting to have breakfast there and a little drink too. She needed to get her mind off the killings.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gray's apartment, he and Natsu were in a serious make out session.

"G-Gray" Natsu said as Gray squeezed his ass.

"What is it Natsu?" Gray asked nibbling on his lover's ear.

"W-we need to get to the Guild. T-to report about the mission." Natsu gasped.

"Fine let's go." Gray said letting the smaller male up.

The two then went to the Guild. Loki and Lucy were already there.

Lucy and Loki couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Gray and Natsu. They were…holding hands, which was completely shocking.

"Is…is that what I think it is?" Lucy asked.

Loki smirked "Apparently…"

"Gray-sama?" They heard a worried, heartbroken Juvia behind the couple. Gray and Natsu turned to face her. "What…what happened? What happened between Juvia and her lovely Prince?"

Gray and Natsu had to do some explaining, but afterwards, Juvia understood. She went off crying, saying that she'll find someone new…but it won't break her love for Gray.

Levy went up to Lucy and asked. "How did yesterday's mission go? Tell me all the details" Levy was curious about what happened.

"I also got the local newspaper. It said that four bodies were found early this morning. I wonder if finding the killer will be on the job board soon." Levy said then smiled brightly. "I know how about we find the killer ourselves and take them to jail"

Lucy's color drained from her face when Levy said that. She tried to hide that from her best friend of the Guild.

"Well to answer your question, the mission went fine…except it took a deadly turn when the rogue wizard was killed. But at least he'll regret murdering that innocent family." she then paused. "And I…would love to help you on finding the killer."

'Dammit…what am I saying?!' Lucy thought to herself. 'If…if Levy finds out that I'm the killer, she will hate me!'

Lucy then heard someone putting a new job request on the board. "Let me see what the job is. I need rent money" she walked up to the board and saw that it was about the killings.

"Bring the killer in dead or alive" Lucy said with shaking hands holding the piece of paper.

"No way…" Lucy breathed out in disbelief.

Her hands still shook as she showed them to the group, and not Levy. She was busy looking at other jobs.

Gray, Natsu, Erza, Loki, and Happy's eyes widened in the same manner as Lucy's did when she saw the paper.

"No…that can't be…" Erza's eyes shook. "What if…" she lowered her voice. "Levy finds out? You're going to be in big trouble, especially with Master.

"I know…but what can we do?" Lucy asked. "It is listed on the job board after all. If Levy picks it. I don't know what will happen then."

'You're stronger than that blue-headed nerd. You can easily take her out if you know what I mean.' Lucy's demon said to her other self in her mind.

'No I would never kill my best friend' Lucy thought.

'We'll see about that when the time comes' the demon said then stopped talking.

The others didn't hear it, but Lucy certainly did.

'Shut up, you twisted demon…' she thought to herself, which was directed at the demon.

Levy came walking over to them, and Lucy quickly hid her job paper just in time.

"So Levy, which job did you choose?" Lucy asked.

"I couldn't find any that interested me. I'm not low on money or rent I just wanted to have some fun." Levy said. "Well I'm off to talk to Gajeel."

"Okay have fun" Lucy said as Levy disappeared into the crowd.

"So…what about this job here?" Lucy showed the paper again. "Someone might take the job"

She showed the others, and they considered it.

"Well, it sounds like something Erza would be up against, since it states S-Class on there." Natsu spoke up. "Is there any other jobs for us to take?"

"How about that one on the board about some robbery? We can do that one?" Lucy suggested.

That sounds like a safer job" Gray said while Loki was being bombarded by other girls.

Lucy's eyes bled red for a second out of jealousy. She and the demon didn't want any other girl or guy flirting with their future mate.

Loki pushed the girls away from him. "Sorry, ladies." He smirked. "But I have a girlfriend now. Sorry to break your hearts."

The girls gasped in shock, and looked at Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened, and she felt her eyes almost bleed red again, since her jealousy towards the girls was starting to kick up.

"Why would you want to date that girl, Loki?" One of the girls asked.

"I thought you loves us…I mean me!" The other girl cried.

"Well, I didn't, ladies…" Loki then smirked. "But I appreciated the attention."

He then walked away from them and over to his neko girlfriend.

Lucy calmed down just in time as Loki was walking up to her. She however felt herself changing. It wasn't into her demonic self though it was into something entirely new.

'It's that time of month again' the demon said.

'Time of month?' Lucy thought back.

'Yes when we half nekos transform into our real form'

'Real form?'

'It's happening'

There was a bit of smoke as Lucy's clothes fell off her body. She turned into a small yellow cat. However no one saw that except for Gray, Loki, Natsu, Erza, and Happy.

Lucy then ran out of the Guild just in time without her clothes.

"Well…if Lucy transforms back into her human form…she might come in for quite an embarrassing surprise." Natsu commented, aside from what just happened.

"Someone has to bring her back." Erza announced, and immediately locked her eyes on Loki. "Loki, why don't you go?"

Loki didn't seem to mind, which was shown through his shrug. "Fine with me."

He then walked out of the Guild, and began his trek to find Lucy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the said cat was making her way down the streets, and felt nervous pressure set on her as passerby's walked by her.

'This is embarrassing…' she mentally groaned in her head, since she realized she couldn't talk. She tried, and all that came out were meows. 'I don't know how I am going to face the Guild in this transformation once one of them finds me…or not'

She then found a dead end path, which had two trash cans at the end of it. The path was appealing for one thing, since there was thrown out food and old books bulging out of the trash cans.

Lucy stuck out her tongue in disgust. 'Well, I guess this'll have to do…'

She had finally made herself comfortable after walking in circles about two or three times when she saw two human feet standing in front of the path.

'Who is that?' One of her ears twitched in curiosity. She then looked up, and her brown eyes widened. 'Loki…?'

"Thank God, Lucy…" Loki sighed out of relief. "It felt like forever trying to find you. And why did you choose on hiding in a filthy path between two buildings?"

The blonde cat stayed quiet for a moment. All that came out afterwards was a "Mew."

"Oh…it looks like you can't talk in this form, huh?" Loki chuckled, finding it quite cute. He then picked her up, petting her on the back. "Well, we need to get you back to the Guild as soon as possible and—"

His sentence was interrupted when Lucy suddenly transformed back into her normal self. He was carrying her bridal style, but when he had picked her up in her cat form, he had done so like anyone would usually pick up a dog or a cat.

The problem though, Lucy has big breasts, so they were kind of in the direction of where Loki's eyes were now at.

Lucy noticed, and slapped him across the face. "You pervert!" she growled. She then looked at her chest, wondering why she felt so light, and turned completely red in the face. She…was nude…and her and Loki were in the city. Thank God no creeper or innocent kid was watching.

"Oh, dear god…" she muttered, then her voice went back to normal in frustration. "Where the HELL are my clothes?!" Her face was still beet red with complete embarrassment.

Loki started to grow nervous, but his eyes kept on trying to look down at Lucy's breasts, but he fought it. "…T-they're back at the Guild, Lucy…"

"Well, that's a bummer" Lucy pouted her cheeks. "But I can't just go back with you naked! I need clothes."

Loki got an idea. He took off his jacket, and his pants. Thankfully, his jacket came with a zipper. But his legs felt exposed afterwards, because he was only in his dark T-shirt and boxers.

"Oh, thank you!" Lucy said, and put on his jacket and pants.

Loki and Lucy walked in silence towards the Guild. When they went in they saw everyone staring at Lucy and Loki.

'Oh crap, what now?'

"Where were you?" Levy asked going up to Lucy and giving her a hug.

"Um…I just went out for a little walk…" Lucy replied.

"You did more than just take a walk, huh?" Cana said as she put her barrel of alcohol down. She walked over to Lucy and Loki and said. "You two fucked didn't you?"

Lucy and Loki's eyes both widened. "W-What?!" They exclaimed in unison "No we did not!"

"Well, it sure looks like it." Cana smiled a bit, and took another drink of alcohol.

Erza and the others just looked at Lucy and Loki.

"Did you guys really…" Happy went to ask.

"No." they both told him, straight out.

"Okay…if you too did have sex I bet there will be lots of kittens running around." Happy said smiling thinking of in the future if he should give their future kid a fish.

Lucy yawned and said "I'm going home guys. It's late"

Lucy's demon was starting to get blood thirsty again since it's night and Lucy wanted to get out of the Guild as soon as possible before anything bad happens. Her secret can't be blown no matter what.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu said trying to get Lucy her clothes back, but he lost her. "You forgot your clothes…"

Lucy left the building and she started to go demonic. Her eyes bled red and her fingers turned to claws. She heard a little human girl crying and went over to her.

"Why are you crying?" Lucy asked the girl.

"I-I got separated from my daddy" The girl said going up to Lucy and hugging her which shocked her because she wasn't used to human affection. She didn't even know how to give it. All she knew was to kill.

"How about I help you find him?" Lucy said and then thought. 'And kill that girl along with her father.'

The girl's eyes brightened and she smiled like the sun. "Thank you! Oh thank you!"

A/N: Now that demonic Lucy is alone with the girl what will she do? Will she kill the girl and her father or will the girl teach her the that humans can be kind? You my precious readers decide. Send me a review on if the girl and father should die or the girl teaches demon Lucy that humans can be kind.


	5. Chapter Five

**Cat Ears**

**Ashley Smith**

**Chapter Five**

So the girl followed Lucy. Little did she know that Lucy had something planned for her and her father…and it wasn't good.

'_It is going to be so much fun killing this girl and her father…_' Lucy chuckled '_Seeing their blood everywhere will satisfy me for the night…_'

The little girl heard the neko's chuckle and got a bit worried. The laugh was twisted and sinister. It sent chills up her spine.

But Lucy became quiet as she caught a scent, and saw that a masculine figure was right in front of them.

"Patricia?" The man asked, and the little girl behind the blonde-haired neko smiled brightly.

"Daddy!" she giggled and ran around Lucy to hug her father. Patricia's father smiled and took her in his arms. His eyes then became that of worry.

"Where have you been, pumpkin? I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Oh…" Patricia became sad, but then brightened once more. "This lovely lady helped me out and…" she turned to look at Lucy to thank her, but she was no longer there.

Patricia was confused, but that feeling subsided when her father patted her on the head.

"Let's get home sweetie," her father declared. "It's getting late"

"Okay, Daddy…" Patricia's sentence dissolved into a yawn as she rested her head on her father's shoulder soon falling asleep.

She and her father both wished that her mother was still with her…but her mother had divorced her father when he found out that she had an affair with someone else. It hurt him a lot and he was out of work so Patricia tried her best to be happy. Not understanding why her mother was not with them anymore, but knew that she wouldn't see her ever again.

Later at night, which wasn't that long, only about thirty minutes Lucy made herself visible to the light shining down on one of the light poles on the street. When the chestnut-haired little girl that she had helped…she thought her name was Patricia or something along those lines. She didn't remember and had disappeared into one of the alleyways out of the little girl's sight.

The demon side of Lucy could sense that her good side is trying to break through since Lucy knows that this is not good. It reminded her too much of her life in the mansion before her father had started paying more attention to his work than her. The demon side didn't care and pushed the good side away for the time being.

So with a cold smirk she walked carefully across the street slowly so no one walking around will notice her. She looked both ways to make sure and let out a tiny sigh of relief. She then walked up to the door of the house across the street that Patricia and her father lived in and knocked on the door. Twenty minutes later she heard a grumble and hid in the bushes.

She moved some of the leaves on the bushes aside so she can see who answered the door. It was Patricia's father whom was currently wearing a robe over his nightgown looking around with tired eyes, which was shown through the dark circles under them.

He glanced at the bush for a moment thinking that he heard something rustle there. Lucy let out a soft gasp and hid. She then heard him say, "Eh, might be just my imagination…" and went back into the house. What he didn't do was close the door all the way, which was a dead giveaway for Lucy to make her move. She pounced out of the bushes and sneaked her way inside the house.

Thankfully the father was back in the house and going up stairs ready to go to bed. Lucy let out a low, devious laugh. '_Oh, this'll be loads of fun…_' she thought and rubbed her hands together to plot the murder of those two forming in her head.

Once she looked over it in her mind for any corrections that needed to be made, she frowned. '_Well meowing to get the little girl's attention is out of the question, because the father might secretly be a member of Fairy Tail and try either kill me or call the cops. So this is what I'll do…_'

She carefully made her way up the wooden stairs, making sure that her claws didn't clack loudly against the material on the said piece of furniture.

She then looked around seeing that the lights of the upstairs hallway were on near Patricia's room. '_She might be scared of the dark…_' Lucy took that into consideration and then continued making her way to the father's room.

He had the door closed and Lucy went up to make sure that the doorknob wasn't locked. Otherwise if she happened to wake up Patricia then the plan would be all for nothing. So with a slow twist of the knob with her clawed hands she opened up the door slowly and saw that the father was fast asleep and had left the television on. That seemed unusual to normal Lucy who felt like her demonic side was caging her up who was currently in control. The father must still be taking it hard since his wife left him and their child.

But the demonic side didn't care since she didn't know and saw that the television as a possible object to use for her objective.

The father woke up startled when he heard a loud crash. "W-What the hell?" he blurted out of shock and it didn't take him long to see that the television had completely shattered and pieces of glass were everywhere on the floor. He immediately searched for his bat that he had for safekeeping and looked around fretfully. His fingers shaking with fear and sweat was starting to run down his forehead.

"Okay, who's there?!" he called out. "If you're here, show your face or I'll—what the?"

He saw a tail swishing from underneath the covers and went to look to see what it was, but it was too late for him to react. Right when he went to life the covers to see who caused the crash he was met with sharp claws, which swiped furiously at his face causing him to lose his eyes and blood run down all around his face.

He fell onto the bed screaming in agony, "Help me! Help me, please!"

Lucy continued to dig her claws into his skin; she proceeded to his side where his ribs were. She then ripped his skin tissue and muscle at his side as she got to his ribs. She got a sinister look on her face on the edges of her lips as they curled in delight seeing the crimson liquid spill out of his body.

His ribs made a crunching sound as she dug into it, breaking them apart. She tore apart some more skin and ruptured his stomach pulling out his intestines. The father screamed in agonizing pain as he felt his life slowly draining from him. A feeling of his heart being ripped out finished off the job.

She waited until his screaming subsided and then went to make her leave. Lucy's good side had enough of what she just witnessed through the demon's mind.

However just then she saw Patricia staring at her father's body traumatized with tears running down her face as she stood at the door, her hands over her mouth sobbing with grief.

"Oh my gosh! Daddy! DADDY!" she bawled and went to look at her father's lifeless face with his torn out eyes staring into nothing.

Demon Lucy just realized that the little girl will remember this forever and will end up in an orphanage.

So to save her the horror of going there she decided to kill her too. "Oooh, Daddy's gone little one…" Lucy chuckled. "What a pity."

The girl stopped crying for a moment though tears still showed on her face wetting down her cheeks. "You…" she began to say.

Lucy knew what she was going to say and charged right at her. She killed her in the same way she did with the girl's father.

She then dragged them one by one outside pinning them up to a tree and left a message for Natsu and the others on the same tree if they happened to find the bodies later.

She decided that was enough killing tonight and began walking back to her place.

However when she began walking guilt had started to form in the back of her mind. Lucy didn't know why she regretting killing that little girl. She didn't care about killing the father, but the girl she was starting to regret killing her.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she continued her way through the night towards her house with the street lamps on. She arrived at the home and went right to her shower to get the blood off of her. She smiled as she saw the blood run down the drain. As she smiled she felt tears run down her face. '_I can't cry. I'm incapable of feeling human emotions. So why am I crying?_' Lucy thought.

Once down showering she stepped out of the bathroom and into some pajamas. She then felt her other side begin to take over and herself fade into the darkness that was her mind and her claws disappeared.

Lucy slowly sunk down to the floor shocked at the murder she had committed tonight. "I-I didn't do it" said as she screamed not wanting to admit that she was the one who committed the horrible murder. Once she stopped screaming she ran to her bed and under the covers crying.

It was about four in the morning before she finally fell asleep from exhaustion at the crying she was doing the night before.

Loki and the others were confused when Lucy wasn't at the Guild like she usually was in the morning.

"Where's Lucy?" Happy asked as he was floating with his wings spread out next to Natsu.

Gray had his arms crossed, but decided to put one around Natsu's shoulders making Natsu blush a bit.

"I don't know, Happy." Natsu told the exceed. "But…I think she might be busy this morning, I don't know."

Loki sighed. "This is not like Lucy. She usually is on time." His eyebrows furrowed in worry, since that emotion was starting to take over his mind. He loved Lucy dearly and was beginning to fret that something bad might've happened to his neko girlfriend.

His eyes then widened as he stood up. "I'll go to her house and see how she's doing." He started making his way out of the Guild. Erza went to stop him, since she had something important that she needed to tell him, but he was already out of their sight.

"Dammit." She muttered, gritting her teeth.

"Was there something you were going to say to him, Erza?" Happy asked the scarlet-haired warrior curiously.

Erza glanced at Happy then sighed. "Yes. I have recently found out about a murder in our town a few hours ago and due to how gruesome it sounded…I have a feeling that…that Lucy is the one behind this.

The boys weren't surprised. "Well who were the people killed?" Happy asked.

A father and his little daughter, Patricia. They weren't really known about the city, but Patricia's mother who was her father's wife had divorced them and left them be at their house. She was a well-known model across the city until she moved to another island.

"We should go and see for ourselves if the bodies are still there." Happy announced and Natsu and Gray gave him weird looks. Happy usually had a disgusted look on his face when talking about gory stuff, but saw something in this to help Lucy out since he was thinking about Levy was saying earlier to the group.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea, Happy." The dull pink-haired teen told the exceed. "The police will be there and ask if we know about—"

"Excuse me," an unknown voice said to the group from behind.

He and Happy turned to see who the owener of the voice was and it was indeed a cop. Happy and Natsu looked at each other worried. Gray just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Natsu asked out of concern.

"Well we need you, the dark-haired guy, the blue cat and the scarlet-haired woman to come with us." The cop announced. "There is something you should see."

Silence took over the room as Gray went to get Erza. He walked through the Guild halls trying to find her. He heard voices coming from the master of the Guild, Makarov and Erza in a certain room.

'What could they be talking about?' he wondered as he listened in.

"Erza this matter is really getting out of hand. We need to find this serial killer at once and execute it" Makarov was serious when he said that.

Gray silently gasped, as he heard what he didn't want to hear. Lucy, one of his best friends was going to be caught and executed. He then took a deep breath, let it out, and walked inside the room.

"Erza there is a policeman here. He needs to see Natsu, me, Happy, and you."

"Of course" She said and turned to Makarov. "I'll make sure this matter is taken care of, goodbye" then she turned to leave with Gray.

"What the hell do you mean 'I'll make sure this matter is taken care of', Erza. Do you know that this is" he then lowered his voice "Lucy you're talking about."

"I know, but I had to think of something to tell the master" she said feeling bad that she had to say that.

The two finally arrived at the front gates of the Guild. The four of them followed the cop to where he wanted to take them.

They arrived at a small house about two stories high and began to walk in, but the cop stopped them.

"It's not that way. The bodies are on this huge tree"

They said nothing just turned around and went to the tree the policeman was in front of. He had an emotionless face while looking at the bodies.

When they got to the tree, they couldn't believe their eyes. Natsu felt like he was about to throw up when he saw the crushed ribs and heart at the bottom of the tree, but the gouged out eyes of the father and daughter's faces made it worse.

"O…Oh my starts." Erza didn't know what to say. Her brown eyes shaking with fear not to mentions the horror knowing that this murder Lucy committed was more gruesome and detailed than the others. She then looked at the cop. "And may you remind us again why you needed us here?"

The cop stayed silent and pointed towards the message on the father's forehead. It was written in…blood, most likely with Lucy's claws before she retreated to her house last night.

It read:

**…Natsu, Erza, Loki, Gray, Happy, the ones that know my secret**

**This is something that I…I…couldn't control…and I feel really sorry and regretful for what I've done. This…is getting out of hand with my demonic side…urging my body to kill innocent people at night caging my true self inside…but please! I need your help…**

"It…doesn't say the name of the person who wrote it…" Happy noticed.

"Well, we know it's from Lucy." Erza kept her voice down so the cop couldn't hear them "Also by the hesitation in her letter. Her demonic side was trying to keep her from reaching us…asking us for help." She then looked around.

"Shouldn't Loki be back at the Guild now with Lucy?" Gray asked Erza and she nodded.

The four of them knew immediatley something was wrong with Lucy. Not in terms of her demonic side taking over her, but her not coming to the Guild. They all dashed over to her place.

There Loki was on the floor holding Lucy in his arms bridal style. She was crying into his chest, her turns running down his shirt. He moved his hand up and down her back in hopes of consoling her and it was working…at least for now.

"You should have told us about this Lucy and came straight to the Guild." Her ginger-haired boyfriend told her. "You don't have to blame yourself for what happened. We know that it was your demonic side that did this forcing you to do something you would never do in your life"

"I know!" The blonde neko cried and covered her face with her hands. "I just can't stop thinking about it. I just can't! I had committed that horrible murder. That father and his daughter didn't deserve to die. They were innocent people just like the other ones I killed in the past." Some of her words her broken in between sobs. "Oh…when is this going to stop? These meaningless killings at night?"

Lucy ears twitched as she heard footsteps come close to her bedroom door. She turned her tear-streaked face to see who it was. It was her friends, Happy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. She slightly smiled happy to see that they were here.

"Guys" she said getting out of Loki's lap. "Why are you here?"

"We came to check up on you." Natsu said looking at Lucy's clean clothes she had on and the bloody one in the corner of the room she had on last night during the time of the murder.

"I see," she said.

"We also came to see you about the letter you wrote." Gray said.

"You said that you needed our help." Erza added.

"I-I do need your help. I don't know how to stop this" she gritted her teeth "Thing that keeps me killing innocent people. It's like it thrives on killing people. I'm haunted by nightmares of the killings every night too."

"Lucy" Happy said sadly looking at her as she explained herself.

"There has to be a way to reinforce the spell my father had placed on me when I was eight years old"

"The spell?" The entire group said at once.

"Yes, the spell" she repeated.

"What kind of spell was it?" Loki asked.

"It was the kind that sealed my demonic side up for once a year. If my demonic sighed wasn't sealed up for at least once a year I might have gone crazy and the spell would be broken. I don't know why the spell broke this time."

"It broke?" Natsu asked.

"It must've been on the day you were almost raped" Loki said.

"Yes it was. I noticed that when I woke up the next day after that"


	6. Authors Note

**A/N: I am making a crossover fanfiction called "The Ice Queen" There are four chapters up so far too.**

**s/11474969/1/The-Ice-Queen-Remake**

**This is a crossover lemon I did too. It's complete. It's called "The Queen and The Dragon"**

**s/11490119/1/The-Queen-and-The-Dragon**

**I really hope people will please review both stories. In fact I politely ask you to do so.**

**The Ice Queen Summary: **Kaede fell into this world not knowing what had happened. This new world to her was strange and confusing. Nothing made sense at all. Not the people, not the animals, and not even this magic these locals some how used. So when Kaede meets the notorious Natsu Dragneel and Guild, she learns she is more connected to this new world than she may think she is.

**The Queen and The Dragon Summary**: What if Kaede, the queen of the diclonius were to mate with Sting Eucliffe, the Light Dragon Slayer. Find out in this delicious lemon.


End file.
